Who Would Have Thought?
by vfang
Summary: Secrets...such interesting things don't you think? You'd never know when one is just around the corner!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters plot etc. All belongs to the amazingly talented J.K Rowling.**

_Hermione_

'Honey? Can I come in?' my mother's face peered at me through the tiny gap at my door

'Sure.' My voice was still croaky from all the crying.

'I understand that you are upset but please, don't shut yourself out like this' the desperate plea was obvious in my mother's strained voice

'I still can't believe you didn't tell me' I managed in a whisper

'Darling, you know that we wanted you to have a proper family and grow up like the any other beautiful young woman.'

'I am not a normal young woman! All those years you couldn't spare a minute to tell me that I'm a-a-adopted?' Tears were once again flowing like a stream down my pallid face.

'I'm sorry, we're sorry.' Tears were forming in her eyes and the burning beast raged inside of me in anger. I will not be fooled again.

'You're not sorry, neither of you are. You know what the worst part of this is? Finding out that I have a PUREBLOOD twin who happens to be the best friend of an insufferable pig!' I roared at her ignoring the tears that were freely trickling down her pink cheeks.

'You don't have to go to them if you don't want to, we would love to keep you here.'

'I would never stay with you again even if there is no place on earth that'll let me stay.' I spat at her in my fiery temper.

'I will respect your wishes and support you in whatever you choose to do.' With a sad glance at me, she strode out of the door before softly closing it.

As soon as she left, the burning in my chest seized and was instantly replaced with frozen bitterness and sorrow. I can't stay here not while I'm still temperamental. My REAL parents' home was completely out of the question, I will not go there unless it was a last resource. I sighed and laid back on man velvety doona staring at the moving photographs of my good memories at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and myself featured in almost every single photo, smiling and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

I turned away from the laughing faces and my vision fell onto the bracelet which came in the small box which stood next to it. It came yesterday when a very beautiful and majestic owl swooped in and landed in front of my desk while I was writing in my journal. She had the whitest feathers I've ever seen, even whiter than Hedwig's. I gave her an owl treat, from a box I saved for Hedwig, and untied the little pink box from her left leg. She took off; spreading her regal wings and shooting into the rosy pink sky; flying until she became the tiniest white speck in the sunset. The box came with no note; I opened the box and saw the magnificent bracelet which was encrusted with diamonds and gemstones of all kinds. I had no doubts this would have costed a very hefty sum, meaning the owner must have been quite loaded. I closely examined the bracelet, all the while wondering who would want to send the Gryffindor bookworm something so beautiful at this time of the year. My birthday was not until a couple of months from now...

Turning over the bracelet one more time, I realised on the inside, there were very small letters inscribed into it. I squinted and could just make out the words: 'For my one and only love, Amorita.' Two things struck me at the same time, firstly this must be an heirloom passed down from the generations, and secondly, someone loves me? How can that be? Sure, Victor had been a good companion, but contrary to popular belief, we were just very good friends, nothing more, and nothing less.

Back to the present, thinking over and over about my choices about where I can go, I decided on the burrow. After all I miss Harry and all of the red haired Weasleys that have always been so hospitable towards me. The thought of the burrow's homey inviting atmosphere almost had me salivating, Mrs. Weasley's amazing cooking, Fred and George's jokes, Ron's sloppy grins, Harry's cluelessness and Ginny's extensive fashion knowledge.

* * *

Ron Weasley at 6'3 with a messy mop of fiery red hair stood in the doorway looking at me with a questioning gaze.

'Who are you?'

'What do you mean who am I? Ronald Weasley open your eyes and look, I'm Hermione Jane Gr_' I stopped mid-sentence suddenly remembering why I was here; I am no longer a Granger, but a Zabini.

**It is short I know... I don't even know if I should continue, review and tell me what you think! love vfang3**


End file.
